Unspoken Truths
by Sterek24
Summary: Sterek! What should have happened after everyone went home after Derek almost losing his arm. Smut coming next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

He stared at me with his blue-green eyes awaiting my response. I could help be swept away and brought off to dreamland whenever I saw him. Yet here we are standing in the vet's office and he is asking me to cut off his arm how roman…

"You want me to cut off your Arm?"

"Yes, we have to stop the infection from spreading."

After that all thoughts, left my brain. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Words spilled from my lips but I had no clue what I was saying. Thank god Scott walked in not a second later. Especially before I said something I didn't want to say.

Flash forward to after they save Derek.

Driving home dropping Scott off I couldn't help but think about how I just punched him in the face. Shit did it hurt but, I punch my crush in the face. Well if he didn't even think of me before like I think of him. He definitely didn't think of me that way now. It was a quick drive from Scott's house to mine; the deep thinking seemed to make it even shorter. I turned in my drive and parked my trusty Jeep next to my dad's car. As I walked to the door I could help but get the feeling something was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet but something was definitely off.

I fumbled with my keys as I rushed to the door. Quickly unlocking the door and stepping into my safe heaven I turned and locked the door. It was odd all the lights were out in the house. Normally my father would be watching TV in the den for it was too early for him to be asleep yet.

"Dad?" I called out standing in the doorway. No Answer. Odd his car was in the driveway I walked into the kitchen calling him once again but no answer again. That's when I saw it. The pink post it he left for me.

_"Stiles,_

_I got called in to work I won't be home till morning. One of the  
>guys picked me up.<em>

_ -Dad"_

Dad not being home till morning means no nagging all night. Tonight was taking a turn for the best. I grabbed some water out of the fridge and headed up the stairs toward me room. I got halfway up the stairs before I heard a creek. I paused for a second, listening to see if I could hear it again and see where it was coming from. That's when I heard them, footsteps coming from the direction of my room. I continued up the stairs so quietly you wouldn't even know I was home. I walked down the hall toward my room. By now the footsteps had stopped and everything was quite. I reached for the door handle only to be startled by the knob starting too turned on its own. It was all or nothing at this point. I kicked the door open sending the person behind it up against the wall with a loud thud. I hit the light switch and that's when I saw Derek.

What the fuck are you doing in my room? Wait. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I screamed at him.

"Shut up! Stop Screaming!" he yelled back.

After a short silence Derek sat up and stared at me and then began again.

"I came by to say thanks for today. After my family had past I've had nobody that has cared for me. After today and you spending all that time to make sure I'll live…. It was nice of you. Stiles I know you don't like me and all but I think we should try to put up with each other for Scott's sake."

I couldn't help but stare at him. He just blew my mind. Derek apologizing and being nice, it was unreal. If he only knew the real reason I didn't like him. Well it was exactly the opposite I was in love with him. His defined body, god like build, and then those eyes; those beautiful eyes that would capture anyone's attention. My heart shuddered when he said my name .I reached out a hand to help him up. He took hold of my hand and instead of me pulling him up he pulled me down. I fell forward into his lap and looked him in the eyes as I lay on top of him.

"I could hear it, your heart that is."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"When I said your name your heart, it skipped a beat. I didn't think you liked me the same way I thought of you."

He had sent me into shock once again. This sudden confession is everything I'd been dying to hear but why couldn't I speak or say anything I was dying to say. I was too overwhelmed and I did the first thing that came to mind. I leaned further into him and mashed my lips against his. He pushed back with his own lips. Slowly our bodies rubbed up against each other on the floor of my room, our mouths fighting for dominance. It was all too much I couldn't help myself it was there was an animal inside trying to take over. My tongue brushed along his lips and he welcomed it in. we continued our forceful lip locking and tongue battling on the floor of my bedroom. Finally he broke the kiss and just stared into my eyes.

I got to my knees and grabbed his lapels on his jacket and pulled us to our feet while never breaking I contact. He shrugged off his jacket. I followed suit and then pushed him back on to the bed and continued my assault on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As my aggressive assault on his lips continued, the more my heart raced. I was enjoying this way too much and I'm sure Derek could feel it. I could feel he felt the same way.

*rip*

That was odd it sounded like clothing being torn. Wait why do I feel a sudden breeze across my back? What the hell did he just tear this shirt?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked breaking apart from his lips.

"I just could help myself I'm sorry." He said with puppy dog eyes.

How was I to deny him after that? I mean puppy dogs eyes on anybody will make you do anything but puppy dog eyes on an actual dog now there is no turning back. I leaned in again for another kiss after removing the remnants of my shirt. Only this time I was stopped by a finger. Next thing I knew I was being rolled over and Derek was in the process of removing his own shirt. Man did he have an amazing body. He leaned down into me this time and we went back to or passionate kissing. While he was distracted with that I rolled us back over so I was once again on top.

We kept up with or making out for what seemed like hours yet was only thirty minutes. After breaking for air again I then decided to take this a little lower. I slowly kissed his neck and made my way to the collar bone.

"Oh my do that again! Yes right there ooooooohhhhhhhh yessssss fuck Stiles that's amazing." He exclaimed as I kept leaving kisses along the collar bone.

Apparently it was a sensitive spot for him. I continued my way south passing his pecks and making my way to his extraordinary abs. They are so beautiful it is unbelievable. I traced the lines with my tongue as I followed my way down. Slowly I came to a stop right above his pants. I glanced up at him and gave him a seductive smile letting him know I wanted to take this even further. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me with a knowing grin. He pushed me back so I was sitting on my knees in front of him as his legs dangled over my bed. I reached forward with trembling hands to unbutton his jeans and then went to move to his zipper only to be stopped by his voice.

"No. With your teeth" was his only response.

His voice was just too much, with that said I could help myself anymore lunged forward and grabbed his zipper with my teeth and pulled it down. It was all overwhelming. He stood up and put both thumbs in his waist band and let his pants fall to the ground leaving him standing in nothing but a tight pair of bulging grey boxer-briefs. My mouth watered with anticipation. I started to lean forward into his crotch when I was stopped by his hands on my shoulders. He started to pull me up so I was standing as well. It threw me off guard to be honest.

It all made sense when he start to kiss my neck and make his way down my chest. For you see I still was clothed in my pants. I let out a few groans here and there for the pleasure was immense. Before I knew it he was unbuttoning my own pants and unzippering them with his own teeth. He reached up and hooked his fingers in my waistband and pulled my pants down so I was left standing the exact same thing, bulging, grey boxer-briefs.

"Guess great minds think a like eh Stiles?"

All I could do was blush. His face wasn't even a foot away from my own groin. He reached up with his hand and caressed my bulge before standing up again. I was so turned I could no t take it anymore. I grabbed him by the arms and pushed him back on the bed only this time there was less clothing to get in the way. I landed on top of him with our legs intertwined and our groins mashing and rubbing against each other.

As we wrestle for dominance it was evitable that our briefs would slid down further and further till they had fallen off completely. As they slid off completely we continued rubbing our naked bodies together. Finally I had, had enough. I pinned both his arms down and straddled his hips. I looked him in the eyes and he knew I had won. I leaned in to kiss him again.

By now both of us were harder than we could imagine. We rolled over and he moved down so his mouth was hovering right about my cock. With one fell swoop he engulfed the whole thing. All I could to was let out a deep, loud moan, it felt so good. I was lost. I felt so much pleasure all at once. He continued his sucking and kept bringing me closer and closer to the end each time letting up just before it was too much. His paced varied from moving fast, short, strokes to long slow ones. As he brought me to the edge for the 6th time he stopped all together.

"What the Hell? Don't leave me hanging Bro!"

"Shut up!"

All I could do was stare he had that look on his face that he used when he was being serious with Scott. That's when I heard it make no mistake he said it,

"Fuck me!"

Well it was more like a demand rather than him saying it. Who was I to deny the man what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned and got on all fours with his ass sticking out at me. The whole time his just kept talking dirty to me turning me on more and more. It was what I needed god I never thought I'd be the one on top it just makes this experience the entire better. I knew then what I had to do. I grabbed him by the side with my right hand and forcefully flipped him over on his back.

"If we're going to do this I want to see your face. I want to stare into your eyes and know that this isn't just a onetime thing and that this is real and will continue on together as a couple."

He responded by pulling me down and giving me a kiss on the lips. Our kiss kept going as we kissed he ran his hands all over my body sending electric pulses all over.

"Now shut up and fuck me already."

It was all I needed. I sat back on my knees and got myself ready. I was already slick from his marvelous sucking before now all I needed to do was penetrate. He interrupted my thoughts by grabbing my hand and bringing my fingers to his mouth where he began to slobber all over them.

After pulling my fingers from his mouth I placed them near his hole and slow inserted my index finger. He' seemed looser than I expected him to be sort I inserted a second. As I got to my knuckles on my second finger he released a groan so full of pleasure that I went ahead and insert a third.

"Oh my god Stiles hurry up already. You are keeping me waiting. Hurry up!"

With that I quickly redrew my fingers and aimed my cock right at his hole and pushed.

"Fuck yessssss" he screamed with a hiss. "OMG yessss fill me now."

"Someone likes it rough."I could help but say as I stopped with my dick fully inside him.

I pulled out as slow as I could to let this moment drag on. All he could do was moan the whole time. With every moan he just urged me on more. Again I thrusted into him harder than before and this time I hit something.

"Do it again quick! Oooooh that felt so good. Fuck me harder please!"

I withdrew completely from him causing a loud growl of disapproval. However before he could say anything I shoved my way back in harder than before. Back and forth I went pounding harder and harder each time hitting that same spot. His moans grew till they were just non-understandable groans of pleasure. He got louder and louder with each thrust. All I could do was breathe heavily from all the hard work I was doing. I never realized how much a sweat you got from sex. I could feel every drop roll down my back and every drop from my chin fell and landed right on Derek's abs each time. I watch as it mixed with his' own sweat. His cock just laid there untouched since we had started. I watched as it bounced with each one of my thrusts. I couldn't help it anymore. I reached out and grabbed a hold of it with my right hand.

"What the Hell?" Derek let out in a long groan of pleasure utterly shocked by the surprising feel of a hand upon his dick.

"I bet your close. All this hardcore fucking and now me strangling your dick is driving you crazy isn't it? God Derek you're so tight Oh my god I'm close."

"Sss-stop! I'm going to C-c-cum."

"Yeah Cum for me!"

"Oh my god I'm so close please don't stop." Derek moans escalating.

Just than to be the tease that I am I pull out all the way and let go of his cock at the same time. Boy did it feel good to know I was in control and I had just taken away is pleasure all within a few seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing why'd you stop, I was right there?"

"Because I want to do this!"

With that I lean down and started forcefully making out with him again as I grabbed a hold of his cock once more. As fast as I could I started pumping his cock. Derek was leaking enough pre to make my hand just simply slid over his cock. It only took a couple seconds to bring him back to the edge. I could feel him tense and he let out a loud moan in my mouth as our tongues dueled back and for fighting for dominance. With that groan and last stroke it was all over for him His started cumming and it just kept coming. I lost count after the first five spurts. He ended up getting a few spurts all the way up on our necks as we continued to make out. By the time he had finished his and my chest were coated his sticky white fluid. He finally broke our kissing gasping for air after his intense orgasm.

"That was amazing. I haven't felt that way in awhile thank you."

We went back to kissing again as his remaining cum lingered between us. He broke the kiss again and reached down between us and scooped up some of his cum before applying it to my cock. He gripped me tightly as he started too slid up and down my cock. We had moved so I was now sitting at on the edge of my bed and he was on the floor worshipping my cock.

"Seems like someone still has yet to cum." He spoke in a seductive tone.

I was lost in ecstasy as he began to work his magic with his hands. He varied his movements starting really fast than slowing it down so slow I was losing my mind. He worked me to the edge again and again each time. I guess he could hear my heart start to race every time I got close and he'd stop for a few seconds before continuing. I close my eyes and let out a deep moan as he started to slow down again. Only this time he shifted and engulfs my balls in his mouth. Now for me that was the greatest feeling ever and that one moment almost pushed my over the edge. He pulled off my balls after sucking for a little bit and let go of my cock as well. Only this time he replaced it with his mouth. I let out another moan as he started to deep throating me. The pleasure was overwhelming I was trying with all my might to hold back the impending orgasm but as soon as I felt his tongue slither down to my balls while he was deep throating me it was all over.

"I'm cumming!"

With that he pulled off and grabbed a hold of my cock and started pumping it like there was no tomorrow. Cum came shooting out hitting Derek all over his face and chest. He was covered by the time I was done and he was still stroking me fast it was too much, I was so sensitive and he kept stroking it was too much I started cumming a second time. His overstimulation was too much for me and I had to push him away.

He lay on his back on my floor as I lay on my bed trying to catch my breath. I could hear him shuffle as he stood up and come lay down next to me. I rolled toward him so our chests were pressing together. Our cum sticky like glue. Then he did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead before whispering a goodnight. He closed his eyes and I could help myself I whispered back "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

*slam*

What the hell I thought to myself as I woke from my slumber. Slowly coming to as all of the memories of last night flooded my brain. It was then that I realized I was alone in my bed. Sometime in the night he had gotten up and left without waking me up. Now that I had awoken to what sounded like a door slamming and not finding my new boy toy in bed with me I was a little ticked. Slowly I rolled out from under my blankets and sat up at the edge of my bed. Standing to my feet I stumbled toward the window near my desk to close it. This was weird because I don't remember the window being open last night, but then again after everything that happened who would. As I reached over my desk to close the window I notice a sticky note on the windowsill. It read,

Stiles,

Sorry for leaving abruptly like I did but I  
>heard your dad come home so I thought it<br>would be best to leave before he found us.

Derek

P.S. I Love You Too

I was utterly shocked and not just by his amazing handwriting but by the 'I love you too' part. My heart started to race again as butterflies formed in my stomach. I was quickly brought out of my trance but a knocking on my door.

"Stiles you awake in there?"

"Yeah dad."I said back a little too joyful.

"Alright well I'm making some pancakes so get downstairs if you want some alright."

"Ok thanks dad I'll be down in a minute" I said running around my bedroom quickly picking up the remainder of my clothes from last night.

I threw on a pair of basketball short and descended the stairs toward the kitchen. I walked in and sat down on one of the stools near or counter as I watched my dad start cooking breakfast.

"So what did you do last night? Anything fun?"

"Nothing really" I replied. Meanwhile everything flooded back again. Slowly remembering how the night started with Derek dying and Scott coming in at the last minute, to me punching Derek in the face, to the hot sweaty sex that only took place in the room above our heads a mere few hours ago.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about last night with Derek. It was my first time so to me it was special. It wasn't the best it could have been but it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I couldn't help but blush every time I thought about last night. I think I fell even more in love with Derek after last night. Dad once again torn me from my thoughts by placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. Staring at the food made me realize how hungry I actually was.

I had eaten down two pancakes by the time he had eaten a quarter of one. I moved on to my third and finished it by the time he was finished with his first.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you ate you pancakes in less than five minutes. You have bags under your eyes. You're not as talkative as you normally are and you seem to be in awful rush to get out of here. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are high."

"Oh. No dad I'm not high. I just have a lot on my mind this morning."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

" No."

"Ok. Nice chatting with you son."

With that said ran up the stairs to my room skipping some of them along the way. I walked in to my room and closed the door. I began franticly searching around my room looking for my phone. I wanted to text Derek so badly it was driving me crazy. I can't to be apart like this I need some sort of contact.

About an hour had gone by and I still couldn't find my phone anywhere in my room. Now that I tore it apart it looked like a disaster area. I went slowly about cleaning my room in hopes of finding my phone but it was no luck. With my room now in pristine condition I had decided to give up much search and go take a shower. I started getting my clothes together to bring to the bathroom with me when I heard that familiar knocking at my door followed by the click as it opened.

"Hey bud I'm going back to work. Make sure to call me if you need anything."

"Ok dad will do have fun, because you know sitting at a desk with paperwork is so much fun."

"You are funny kid. I'll be home for dinner so you better be as well."

"Ok I'll make sure I am."

With that he turned and walked out of my room and a few minutes later I could hear his car start as he pulled out of the driveway. I grabbed my things and headed into the bathroom. I started the shower and peeled of my shirt and dropped my shorts so they pooled around my ankles. Kick them away I walked over to the counter where I had a small boom box plugged in and pressed play. My favorite band Slow Kids at Play came on and I couldn't help but start to dance around the bathroom as I waited for the water to reach a warmer temperature. Finally I waited long enough I shuck my boxers off and threw them on the pile of clothes and stepped in the shower. I started singing out loud like I always do in the shower. I lathered up my wash clothes and cleaning myself slowly making my way from my chest to the lower half of my body. I stepped back under the scorching spray to rinse off. I stood there for what seemed liked hours just basking in the warmth.

*slam*

What the Hell was that I thought to myself. It didn't sound like a door this time it sounded like someone closing a window which is odd because all the windows were closed. I opened the shower, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I left the shower running so as to let whoever was in the house think I was still in there. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room.

"I must be hearing things." I said to myself as I turned and walked back into the bathroom and climbed in the shower to finish.

I was just about to start washing my hair when I noticed a shadow standing in the corner of the room. Now I was freaking out. Someone is in my bathroom staring at me while I'm showering I have no possible way of defending myself and I'm stuck in a small place. The shadow started moving closer each time shedding a different piece of clothing with each step. That's what gave him away, from that moment I knew as soon as he reached for the handle. It was Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mind if I join you."

I couldn't help but stare at his magnificent body. Every muscle, the amazing definition there was so much to take in. I mean yeah sure I saw him naked last night and all but that was at night in the dark not here and now in the light. The water was cascading down my face as I just stared at him.

"Stiles? You ok bud?" Derek said snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah? Oh yeah no problem it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I replied with a snicker while turning my back to him to continue my shower.

"I thought you were having second thoughts about us for a second there. It kind of made me nervous because I really like you." He said stepping into the shower.

He walked up behind me under the spray grabbing the cloth from my hands and placing it on the shelf. He then pulled me back in to him and wrapped his arms around me before gently placing a kiss upon my lips.

"I'm sorry I left like I did this morning. I really hated it but I thought it would be for the best. I didn't know how your dad would react to seeing a man in bed with you."

"Flopping. Lots of Flopping." I said starting to giggle.

"Flopping?"

"Yeah like a fish from his heart attack. He'd die if he ever found out. I don't like to talk this way but that was seriously the first thing that popped into my mind."

"So I guess we will keep or relationship a secret?'

"Relationship?"

"Well what else would like to call it you said you didn't want to be just a one night stand? I took that as will you go out with me. Was I wrong?"

"Far from it." I said tilting my head back into him to kiss him.

"Well it looks like someone is ready for more."

I turned around this time so we were chest to chest. I wrapped my arms around him and began kissing him again more passionately than before. I broke our kiss and pushed against the wall and then started kissing more forcefully. I dropped to my knees and looked up at him as I dragged my hands down his sides and brought them to rest at his hips.

Slowly began licking along the side of his shaft eliciting deep moans from him with each pass of my tongue. I kept up with my long slow stroke of my tongue but never did I once touch the head. I loved being a tease. I moved lower this time taking one of his balls in my mouth and swishing it back and forth over my tongue, which only caused his moans to get deeper and more erotic. I switched between the two of them back and forth the whole time Derek writhing above me from the pleasure. I finally let go and grabbed his dick again. With one long stroke with my tongue I licked from base to tip. That there was enough for him he started spewing again like he did last night. Volley after volley cascaded down my cheek to my neck and over my chest before running off and being swept away in the water.

I stood back up as the rest of his cum started to slide down my face he leaned forward and began to lick it off. After he finished he began to make out with me again only then did I realize that he had saved his cum and he'd be giving me a taste. It was even more of a turn on then his moans I couldn't take it I want him again.

It was as if he read my mind, he looked me in the eyes and nodded as he turn around and placed both hands on the wall in front of him. I stood right behind him admiring his wonderful back muscles and beautiful ass. Remembering last night and how he liked it rough, I took my chance and pressed my head right to his hole and began to push. The scream that followed was one of pure torment and pleasure all rolled into one. It only encouraged me to more fast and pound harder. By now he was hard again and sweating madly as I thrusted in and out with a wild abandonment.

His tight hole was too much for me the pleasure was getting to my head and I couldn't stop myself. I lost all control. I grabbed his hair forcefully with my left hand and grabbed his dick in my right. My speed had slowed as I tried to jack him off at the same speed as my fucking.

"Fuck Stiles, that hurts. Keep going don't stop. I-I'm getting close again."

"Shut up. All I want to hear out of you is you moaning and grunting my name."

It felt nice to be the dominant one in the relationship. I'd never been the powerful one so this was new to me and it was probably the biggest turn on besides the hunksicle below me. I couldn't last any longer Derek had listened and was grunt my name with every thrust. I couldn't hold it back any longer with one finally thrust in and out I pulled out and let go.

"Fuck here it comes."

With that I let go and watched as I released my load all over Derek's backside. My first and second spurt had made it all the way up to his tattoo and had coated it pretty well the rest landed near his mid back as the last dibbled out over his lower back and sexy ass speaking of which. *slap*Derek shot up and turned so fast it kind of scared me a little.

"Never do that again or I'll r…"

"Rip my throat out with your teeth? Not like I haven't heard that one before." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

He took a step forward toward me while glaring at me. I shrugged it off and leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which he couldn't help but to kiss back. We quickly rinsed off as the water was finally starting to get cold. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel for me and another for Derek before stepping out in the bathroom.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Derek asked staring at me in the mirror.

"Not really. Do you have something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Put on some old clothes and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes?"

"If you say so."

With that he picked up his clothes and left the room with only a bath towel and as he got to the door he let I slip from his waste revealing that beautiful ass of his once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"As a matter of fact I do. Put on some old clothes and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes?"

"If you say so."

With that he picked up his clothes and left the room with only a bath towel and as he got to the door he let it slip from his waste revealing that beautiful ass of his once again.

I gathered my things and walked out of my bathroom and into my room. Derek was nowhere to be seen; however the window was open again.

"Doesn't he know how to use a door?"

I threw my old dirty clothes on the pile of others and went to get something new from my closet. I picked out a grey long-sleeved oxford shirt and my green and blue flannel. I grabbed a pair of jeans and started to get changed. I started by putting on my favorite pair of blue boxer-briefs I loved how they fit. Followed by a pair of black socks. As I put my shirt on I could help but wonder what Derek has planned for today.

"He's always so mysterious and secretive but. I guess not knowing what he's thinking about is something that makes him so attractive."

I slid on my jeans, threw on my flannel, and pulled on my shoes. I looked at the clock only to discover I still had five minutes before I had to meet Derek down stairs. I went to reach for my phone but it wasn't there. I had forgotten about losing it earlier and still have not found it.

"Great all I need is for dad to call why I don't have my phone. He's going to go ape shit when I don't answer and then he'll fucking kill me when he finds out I lost it. I remember having it when I got home."

I started retracing my steps from last night starting with walking in the door and going through the same motions I went through last night. I still couldn't find it. Last place I remember having it was when I kick the door open and knocked Derek to the ground. I quickly looked at the clock trying to see how much time was left before I had to meet him only to find I was late.

"Shit! Derek. I'm late he's going to kill me."

I ran down the stairs skipping a few along the way and tripping and stumbling a little as I got to the last steps. I regained my composure and looked around the downstairs waiting to see Derek standing there watching everything that just happened. However He was still nowhere to be seen.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

I walked to the front door and unlocked it, slowly I opened the door. There he was standing in his usual attire. Leather jacket, black shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers.

"I'm not going to kill you relax."

I couldn't help but blush. He was listening in on what I was doing I thought it was cute. No one cared for my like that before. It was rare when people listened to what I had to say.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and only a short time to do so." He said before turning his back to me and walking down the porch steps.

"Where are we going?" I said while locking the door and following him down the steps.

"It a secret you'll have to wait and see." He said with a smirk.

I followed him to his car at the edge of my drive way and to my surprise he stopped and opened the door for me to get in. I started to blush again. I never really saw this side of him before. It seems deep down he really cares about me. Behind all the muscle, glares, and attitude he is a nice guy. He closed the door and I watched as he crossed in front of the car to get to his side. He climbed in started up and we were out of there in no time.

"So where are we going?" I asked again trying to get an answer out of him.

"I told you it was a secret."

He started shuffling around and moving while driving. I couldn't quite see what he was doing until he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"My phone! Where did you get. Wait why do you have it?"

"I'm not so sure myself. You see when I heard your dad pull up this morning I quickly got dressed before jumping out the window. I had not put my shoes on before jumping out the window; I'd just grabbed them and jumped. I went to slid them on and found that inside."

"Oh hmm I must have dropped it when we….. Yeah."

I started scrolling through my phone. There were a few messages from Scott asking why I wasn't answering him. I sent him a message back saying that I was catching up on sleep and to leave me alone. I couldn't let Scott know what I was really up to for all he knew I hated Derek. I looked back up at the road and started to recognize some of our surroundings. Sure it sounds stupid when you're surrounded by trees but I could tell where we were heading.

"Were going to your house? Why?"

"Well we're stopping there but we're going to continue on foot through the woods. Hence why I told you to wear old clothes."

"Oh so we have to get out and walk that's lame."

"Trust me you won't think its lame when we get to where we're going."

"Whatever." I said with a sarcastic tone to my voice.

We pulled up to his house shortly after. He got out and before I could unlock my own door he was opening it.

"You know every time you blush your heartbeat picks up? It's kind of cute." He said before closing the door.

"Well you should be talking your kind of cute yourself.'

"What are you talking about I'm not cute I'm hot and sexy."

"Well someone is a little conceited. I hate that everyone is always so down on themselves. I love when people talk about themselves like that."

"Oh really that's good to know. So the place we are going is directly ahead of us we just have to keep walking straight you ready."

"Lets' go then." I said as I started walking in the direction Derek pointed.

I couldn't help but stare at the endless rows of towering trees that lay ahead.

"So Derek tell me something about yourself because I don't know much about you."

"Well um like what?"

"I don't know. Let's start off slow. What's your favorite color, movie, food, that sort a thing you know/"

"Well I don't watch movies and the type of food I eat well you see I'm a werewolf remember so I don't think you'll be too happy with my choices and as for my favorite color it's black."

I stopped in my tracks and turn to face him we had walked quite a distance as I could no longer see his house.

"You are kidding me right? God you sound so boring I liked you better when you were so shady." I said jokingly as I turned back around to continue our adventure.

I heard the sound of crunching leaves stop behind me. Derek had stopped and was looking at the ground like there was something there. I walked back to him to see what it was he was staring at. H squatted done and reached his hands into the leaves below and pulled out something that look silverish.

"Hold out your hands." He said to me in a stern voice but with a smile on his face like he had some sort of secret.

I held out my right hand. As I did he let the item drop into my palm. It looked like a fang of some sort.

"It's a werewolf's fang. It was ripped out from the werewolf's mouth."

"How do you know that." I asked curiously.

"Well there is a legend that's been passed down in my family that when a werewolf's tooth gets ripped out it turns silver. It so a random bystander can't turn if they were to cut themselves with that tooth. They also say that if you give it to someone it will bring them luck."

"I haven't read that one in the books. It is kind of interesting actually. So how much further are we walking because if we don't turn back soon were going to get caught out here in the dark. The sun is almost set and we have been walking for three hours."

"Yeah we're close about another five minutes top. Trust me it's worth it."

"Yeah Yeah Sure Sure." I said with laughter.

Derek gave me a slight shove when I turned back around. The leaves on the ground started to disappear as the trees began to grow fewer and fewer. Soon we got to the edge and you could see a clearing with a huge cliff side. I walked to the very edge of the cliff and saw the whole town below. It looked so small from up here. I stood there staring at the town as it glimmered in the fading sunlight. Derek walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Well didn't I tell you it was worth it?"

"It like nothing I've never seen before, well except for your body at least." I said with a chuckle. Derek couldn't help but laugh too.

"I know it doesn't seem like we did much today, but I don't do very much ever since I've been alone. I spend my time walking the hills and finding things like this. This is who I am."

Derek had stepped beside me and was now standing next to me holding my hand. He words about who he was, was just so touching I reached over with my right hand and pulled his face toward mine. I gave him one of the most simplest of kisses and broke apart.

"To be honest I loved every minute of today. Just being able to be around you all day made me happy. We kind of jumped into this awful fast, but it doesn't matter because we both feel the same way. As long as you are happy with where we stand nothing matters to me."

He leaned forward this time and gave me a kiss as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He broke the kiss and just stared into my eyes. I never noticed how blue his eyes really were before; they looked like little sapphire diamonds.

"I guess it's time we head back."

"Yeah we should I don't like the woods at night who knows what is out there."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh Sorry, I keep forgetting about that."

He laughed as we turned and walked back into the woods still holding hands. We started walking at a faster pace than before. It was still going to take a long time however. We kept holding hands as we walked through the forest and we bumped into each other a lot in the process. We laughed each time one of us stumbled or walked into each other. It was all fun and games and then we heard something.

*bang*

*bang*

Derek stopped and let go of my hand. He began to look around wildly searching for where the shots came from. He stood staring toward the left listening and waiting. He took a sharp intake of air through his nose. I stood quiet the entire time watching as he worked his mojo.

"There are four of them."

"Who are them?

"Hunters, but I don't recognize their scent."

"So is that good or bad?"

"We are in the middle of the woods wearing dark colors at nightfall what do you think?"

"I'd say we'd get shot if I was us, which I am so…. Is it alright if I'm scared?"

"I know a quicker way. Do you trust me?"

"I love you of course I trust you. Why?"

"Climb on my back." He said as he squatted to the ground.

"Ok?" I said as I climbed on.

"Hold on I'm going to run pretty fast."

"Mush?" I said questionly. I thought it was funny but all I got was a glare from him that said not funny at all. His facial expression was too much for me and I began laughing harder.

He decided that it was the perfect time to run and run he did. Everything was a blur of red and brown as we fly by the trees. We were moving so fast it was hard to focus on anything. Before I knew it we were back at his house. He let me down and all I could do was stare at him.

"It took us almost 3 hours to walk out that far and like 3 seconds to get back." I said playfully punching him in the arm

"And your point?"

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"It's not about the destination, it's about the journey. Plus I thought you loved every minute of our walk." He said with a smirk.

"Bite me." I said.

He snapped his jaw in a playful manner before he began to walk toward the house.

"You going to take me home? You drove remember?"

"Why you don't want to spend the night?"

"Was that an invite?"

"Why do you need to be invited in? You're not a vampire are you?"

"Vampires exist?"

"Psh no. Just come on in already. Unless you want to stay out here. In the Dark. Alone."

"Fine I'll stay over."

"I don't want to twist your arm or anything."

"No just let me call my dad first."

Derek walked inside as I turned away and dialed my dad's number.

"Of course voicemail, Dad I'm staying at a friend's tonight I'll be home tomorrow afternoon bye."

I put my phone in my pocket and turned back toward the house and looked at the burned down remnants. He wanted me to sleep here? Hell there was a fucking hole in the roof. I proceed up the front steps and pushed open the door and walked in.

"Derek?"

"Kitchen." Was his only reply.

I walked down the beaten hallway to where I thought I heard his voice come from. The walls were scorched and there was debris everywhere. It was upsetting to see that this is how he lived now.

"What-cha-doin?" I asked as I hopped up on the counter.

"Get your ass off, my counter top."

"Sorry." I hopping down quickly "You never answered my question though."

"I'm making you a sandwich." He said as he turned around handing me a plate with a luscious ham sandwich.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Are you kidding me? I heard your stomach growl from outside. Besides the human has to eat." He said while playful ruffling what little hair I had.

"You're killing me. Your really killing me." I said with the same dissatisfied glare he gave me before.

I started to eat my sandwich. It seemed that after each bite it got better and better. This guy really knew how to make a good sandwich. It was awkward eating in front of him all he did was stare at me the whole time. I decided to quickly finish it to end the awkwardness. He grabbed the plate after my last bite and wasted no time in washing it.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"As I said before we don't eat the same food."

There was a long pause before I spoke up again.

"So where are we sleeping?"

"My room. Come on up I'll show you."

I followed him up the rickety stairs. Each step gave out an eerie creak as we climbed them. I followed behind like a little puppy, close but not close enough to get stepped on. We walked a short distance from the top of the stairs and approached a close door where he stopped. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a key from it. It looked really old. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

As I walked to the opening I couldn't help but marvel at it. It was so clean and new looking. As if everything was brand new. This room didn't even look like it fit with the rest of the house.

"Holy Cow. Everything looks so new."

"I replaced everything in my room so I could continue to live here again if I wanted too."

I glanced around the room again and notice his huge bed it must have been a king because man was it huge. It looked so fluff. In that split moment I ran and dove right onto the bed.

"Shoes off now!" He grunted with an attitude.

I kicked my shoes off and let them fall to the floor all while laying face down. His bed was so comfortable I didn't want to move ever again. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Is there anything else you want me to take off?" I asked in a seductive tone.

All I got was a chuckle as he shucked off his jacket and shirt. He then took off his shoes and pants leaving him in nothing except for a pair of black boxers and his socks.

"Again with the black?"

"Shut up and strip."

I began taking off my flannel and oxford shirt as well. Next I slid off my jeans and socks leaving me in my blue boxer-briefs. He climbed in bed under the covers as did I. He snuggled up behind and draped his right arm over me and wiggled his left under my head and neck so that he was holding me. He reached under the covers and removed on sock and threw it to the floor only to reach back under for the other. He took that one off and threw across the room hitting the light switch and turned off the lights.

"Aren't you cool?" I said

"Yes I' amazing."

I smiled and began to slowly drift off to sleep. We had a long day. Just as I was about to different off completely he began to speak.

"I've been thinking about it the whole time and I finally came up with an answer to your question." I sat there thinking about what I could have asked him when he started to speak again." It would have to be, The Breakfast Club. It was my sister's favorite. She used to watch it all the time."

I giggled a little. "How Ironic. It's mine too."

I could feel him smile. Next I knew he was kissing the back of my head. That was the last thing I remembered before waking up the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

I had awoken this time from my slumber, but this time was different from the last time me and Derek spent the night. For Derek was still in bed with me. He was still holding the same way he had last night when we fell asleep. I had check the clock and it read 7:30 am and noticed that sometime in the night the blanket had fell off us leaving just the two of us on the bed. I just laid there taking it all in. The way his chest was rising and falling. The warmth that radiated from every part of him that was touching me. If I concentrated enough I could even feel his heartbeat. I could feel everything, I never felt so alive before. I laid there trying not to disturb his sleep.

I laid there for what felt like hours listening to his soft breathing and his heartbeat. What felt like hours were only mere minutes. I was perfectly fine with it until it hit me; I had to use the bathroom. I didn't want to move for it meant I'd have to wake him up. That is unless he is a heavy sleeper. I thought about holding it but I came to the conclusion I should get it over with.

I began to slide my lower body away from his trying not to wake him. I got to the point where my feet were dangling off the bed. Next I lightly touched his arm to see if maybe he'd move it himself but he did nothing. I lightly grabbed his wrist and began to slide his arm down my side and away from my body. Still no movement from Derek. All that was left was to sit up without shaking the bed. Slowly I began to move forward sitting up as slow as possible. I stood up and let out my breath which I hadn't realize I'd been holding. I had made it out of bed without disturbing him, now all that was left was to find the bathroom. I left his room and walked down the cold hallway. I approached the end where there were two closed doors. I decided to take my chances with the one on the left first.

I reached out for the handle and tried to be as quiet as possible while opening the door making sure it wouldn't wake Derek. I got the door open enough to peek and side only to find out it wasn't the bathroom. It was his sister's room or what was left of it. There were no lights in the room and the window had plywood up, but from what I could make out lots of the furniture had been destroyed in the fire. There were broken frames scattered are everywhere and most of the walls were covered in black soot. I quickly left the room after getting a felling of sadness from the room. I hadn't realized how much Derek actually had lost. After closing the door I went to try the other door hoping that it was the right one this time. This time I was right.

I finished using the bathroom washed my hands and left walking back to Derek's room. I was starting to get cold from being away from Derek for so long. As I got back to the room I closed the door behind me and looked to the bed. Derek was sprawled out on the bed face down, still sound asleep. I gave a snicker before walking closer to the bed to lie down next to him again. His left arm was hanging off the bed and his right was under the pillow. I crawled on the bed not caring if I woke him or not. I lay down in the same position but with my left arm resting on his back.

I must have fallen back to sleep because I was waking up again. I opened my eyes slowly, as they still felt heavy with sleep, only to see them bright blue eyes staring back at me. We hadn't changed our position he had just turned his head towards me.

"Hey there sexy how did you sleep?" Adjusting himself so he was propped up on one elbow with his body facing me.

"Pretty damn good. What time is it?"I asked rubbing away the sleepers from my eyes.

"Almost 1:00 why?"

"Shit I told my dad I'd be home around noon time. He's gonna kill me for sure." I said as I jumped off the bed gathering my clothes. I searched my pockets for my phone only to not find it there once again. "Fuck I lost my phone again!"

"Stiles chill out. Relax."

"How can you be so calm my Dad's never gonna let me out of the house again."

"STILES!" he yelled this time.

I froze. I never heard him raise his voice before. All I could do was stare at him. He sounded so scary.

"Babe chill out your dad already called and I talked to him."

"You t-t-talked to my dad? When?"

"About noon time he called. I told him I was a new friend from school and that you fell asleep after we went out hiking earlier this morning. He said to bring you home whenever."

"Really?"

"Yeah he said he was happy you made a new friend."

"If only he knew." I said jumping back on the bed.

I crawled so I was now straddling Derek's hips and sat back. I then lay so we were chest to chest and so my right ear was pressed to his heart. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. Listening to its speed, it was fast than a normal human. I felt him shift underneath and his hands came up and rested on my back. Slowly he rubbed my back stroking his hand up and down my spine. It felt great. I just laid there as he did this eyes closed listen to his breath. Every once and a while he'd hit a sensitive spot and I'd let out a small moan which caught his attention.

"Was that a purr?"

"What? No! I don't purr."

"You were seriously purring like a cat just now!"

"Was not."

"Yes."

"Nuh- uh."

Then Derek let out the cutest little purr ever before going back to agreeing. "It sounded like that."

"Fine it was a purr. You happy?"

"Very much so."

All that could be heard next was the sound off a loud low growl. All I could do was turn to Derek and blush. For it was my stomach protesting that it needed food. Derek rolled us over and gave me a kiss before jumping off the bed and walking to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of bright blue basket ball shorts and slid them on before walking to the door.

"Are you coming or are you just gonna sit there?"

I jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts for myself.

"Oh so now your aloud to wear my clothes?"

"Well I'm not lounging around your house in a pair of boxers that is for sure. I mean what if Scott decided to stop by for a visit?"

"We'd both be screwed. He thinks we hate each other."

"I know. Man if Scott found out he'd kill us both."

"You need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Saying that people are going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because as long as I'm around I won't let anyone hurt you."

All I could do was blush. I had to turn away because I didn't want him to see me like that. I slid on his shorts and tried to control my thoughts but I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it Derek was at my side staring into my eyes like always. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Once again my stomach interrupted us with a loud growl.

"I think you need some food. You sound hungry." Derek said as he turned away and left the room.

I followed close behind. Down the hallway and down the staircase we went. As we to the ground floor I started to realize how cold it was. It was freezing. I turned and ran back up the stairs to the room to grab my flannel from the day before. Sure it wasn't heavy or anything but at least it'd keep me warm. I ran back down the stairs to see Derek standing over the stove cooking something. I couldn't quite tell what it was but whatever it was it smelt good. I sat there staring at the massive holes in the entire house. It kind of brought tears to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away as I saw Derek start to move from the stove top to near the sink. He started scrapping what looked like eggs out of the pan and placed them on two plates. He walked over to the counter where I was standing, and watching him with the plates and placed one in front of me and the other in front of himself. He leaned forward handing me a fork and began eating himself.

"I thought you said we don't eat the same things?"

"I'll eat it. I just prefer raw meat over everything. It comes with being a werewolf. However being with you this weekend made me realize if were gonna work this out, I'm going to have to change my habits." He said taking another bit of the scrambled eggs in front of him.

I didn't know what to say. The guy I love is making life style changes just to be with me. I so shocked it is not even funny. He hasn't been backwards and forwards for me and I haven't done anything for him yet. Sadness began to show on my face and Derek immediately picked up on it.

"You ok? Is there something wrong with the food? Stiles? Are you crying? Please don't cry? I'm sorry. I don't know what I did. Please stop."

I gave a slight laugh before starting, "I'm not sad I'm Happy." I lied. "I have an amazing boyfriend that is willing to change his lifestyle for me. I'm just upset that I haven't done anything for you that's all."

"But Stiles you have. You brought me happiness again. Every time I see you or think of you it puts a smile on my face. I've been sad for so long and then to find you. It's been life changing. I said I love you and I meant it."

I stopped my sobbing long enough to say _**I love you too**_. He smiled and went back to eating. We finished eating in silence, he cleaned the dishes and we headed back up stairs. The whole time we were quiet till we reached his room. I walked in and picked my clothes off the floor and piled them on the bed. I slid off his shorts and replaced them with my jeans. I replaced my flannel with my t shirt and slipped on my shoes. I turned around to see Derek just finishing putting on a long sleeve gray t-shirt. He was wearing his normal black jeans and sneakers as well.

"I think it's time I get you home before your dad starts wondering what you are up to."

"I agree with that. The last think I need him to think is I'm in love with another man. He'd Ki…. I mean he'd not approve of it." I guess changing my ways wouldn't be so hard.

Derek chuckled before walking out of the room with me right on his heels. I followed him down the stairs once again and we walked straight out of the house from there. We walked to his car still without saying a word. The silence was killing me. He once again opened the door for me and let me climb in before walking over to his side and getting in. In one swift motion he started the car and we were on the road. Still silent the whole time. I looked at the clock it was 3:45 we had just gotten in the car nearly 5 minutes ago and already the silence bothered me. I turned on the radio and pressed seek homing for something good.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older than we wouldn't have to wait so long." Came over the radio. I pressed seek again after getting a glare from Derek. Next came over the radio "pour some sugar on me, in the pale moon light." Again another glare came from Derek while I laughed. Again I pressed the seek button this time it brought me to something I knew and liked. Sure it was odd for a teenage boy to like Taylor Swift but her music was just so good. "Now we are standing alone in a quiet room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know if it is killing you like it is killing me and..." I kept going on with the song. Derek stared a head at the road shaking his head in disapproval as I sang along with the song. I kept going with it singing every word and he just sat there and let me have my fun. The song came to an end and this time he reached for the radio and pressed a few buttons before a new song came on. It was a song that sounded familiar but I didn't know exactly what it was. He started rocking out to the intro bobbing his head along with the beat as he drove. "Turn it inside out so I can see. A part of you that's drifting over me. Cause when I look your never there and when I sleep you always there, cause your everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see …" He continued on till the end of the song where I paused to ask,"I know that song but I never heard that version before and I liked it."

"It was Yellowcard. They did a cover of it."

I pulled out my iPod and quickly hooked it up to the radio and scrolled through my music to find something Derek might like. I found Every Avenue and pressed play.

"I think you might like this band they are one of my favorites."I said I selected a song. And started to sing

"I got my Mindset on you there's nothing you can do to change my mind about it inside out you're beautiful there's nothing you can't do to change my mind about you…" Derek started off before I could even have a chance at the song. I picked up where he left off and we kept switching through the entire song till it was over.

"I would have never guessed you were an Every Avenue fan" I said to Derek

"Always Have always will be."

"There songs are all so amazing."

"As I like to say 'Every Hour, Every minute, Every Second, Every Avenue'"

"That's kind of cool. You come up with it yourself?"

"Yes I did. Anyway we are here." Derek said looking at me then out the passenger window at my house.

I looked out the window as well. I noticed Dad's patrol car was gone once again. I could help but stare at the empty house that awaited me. I didn't want to leave the car; I didn't want to be alone. I looked over at him and he leaned forward and gave me a kiss. It wasn't a simple peck, but a full on kiss, tongue and all. I broke us a part for air before saying my good bye with one last peck and then exiting the car and walking up my driveway towards the porch. I pulled my key from my pocket as I approached the door. With a flick of the wrist I unlocked the door and swung it open before looking behind me to wave goodbye to Derek. Only I didn't find him at his car he was on the steps.

"I wanted to give you a proper good by kiss" he said before climbing the steps and walking toward me. He put his hands on my head and pulled me forward into the kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered an "I love you" before running back to his car.

I whispered an "I love you too" as he opened the door and climbed in the car hoping that he heard me.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the empty house once again. It was so lonely. I went upstairs not bothering searching for the note dad probably left saying he was going to be working all night. I walked down the hall dragging my feet along. I never liked being left alone.

I opened my door and stepped inside my room. I looked around still seeing the pile of clothes that lay there from Derek's visit the other night. I looked over at my desk and his note still sat in the same spot as well. I shuffled over to my desk and sat in my chair picking up the note and rereading it over and over. I could hear his voice speaking the words to me.

*clack*

I spun in the chair to face the window to see where the noise came from, but nothing was there. I looked back at the note thinking of Derek.

*clack* …. *clack*

I picked my head up and looked at the window once again. It kinda sounded like someone throwing rocks at my window. I sat and stared at the window this time hoping to get a glimpse of something. That is when I say it. A tiny white pebble bounced off my window followed by the now familiar sound. I jumped out of the chair and ran to the window, praying it was Derek that came back after noticing my dad wasn't home. I got to the window and fumbled with the lock before getting it opened. Once unlocked and opened I stuck my head out side to see who it was throwing rocks at my window.

"Stiles you are home! Why did you answer your phone I called you like five times."

That voice even though I couldn't see him I knew it was Scott.

"Scott come on up."

Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness outside I could see him better. He took a few steps back before leaping and grabbing onto the windowsill. He pulled himself in as I stepped back.

"You know there is an invention called the stairs." I said pointing out my door.

"Yeah but this was faster. So why didn't you answer your phone again?"

"Oh um." I took my phone out of my pocket to check my messages and noticed that there were six missed calls, one voicemail, and six new text messages. "Ah it was on silent sorry." I said flipping the switch on the side of my phone.

I six text messages first. First four were from Scott asking if I was home. The fifth was from my dad telling me he called and the sixth was from Derek. I left that one alone for now and check my missed calls. Scott had called five out of the six times like he had said and dad was the other. I switched to my Voicemail and put the phone to my ear to listen as I watched Scott finally take a seat on my bed. He stared at me the whole time I listened to my voicemail.

"Sorry it was my dad saying he was working again and wouldn't be home like he said he would." I sent him a text saying that I was home and everything was ok. I also told him Scott was over.

"It seems like your dad is never home these days."

"Yeah well I guess when you're the sheriff you can't be everywhere at once. I doesn't help that the Alpha is always out killing someone new every night."

"So where have you been the last two days? I've barely heard from you."

"Wow you actually noticed. Wow Scott I'm impressed for once you care about someone besides Allison. I've been busy. I was hanging out with someone. That's all nothing interesting. Why aren't you with Allison?" I said changing the topic away from me and on top him even if it was about Allison. I don't like her she stole my best friend from me.

"Allison is hanging out with her aunt they wanted to 'bond'."

"Do you know what they were going to do?"I asked knowing Scott was to oblivious to my own feelings toward Allison.

"Allison said they were going shopping. It pisses me off."

"Why does shopping piss you off?"

"No. Kate. She made Allison leave her phone at home so we can't even text. And…"

That explains a lot I thought to myself. He kept going but I tuned him out I looked back at my phone to read the message from Derek. 'Stiles I know it has been only a few minutes but I miss you. I loved that we got to spend the day together. And if you are wondering yes I heard you before I got in my car.' I couldn't help but smile. I quickly typed back a miss you too.

"What's so funny about that message you got there?" Scott asked curiously.

"What? Oh it is nothing. One of the chain messages again. It's just ridiculous."

"Send it to me I want to read it." Scott said pulling out his phone.

"Um too late I already deleted it sorry bud. It was one of the things about a girl trapped in a well and blah, blah, blah." I made it up hoping he'd believe it.

"Oh? Oh! I got that one before."

I can't believe that worked. Just then his phone went off at the same time mine did.

"It's my mom telling me to come home. She says it's a school night I shouldn't be out this late."

"Mine is from your mom saying that I should tell you to go home." I lied it was from Derek.

"Oh well I guess I'm leaving. See you soon." Scott said before running and jumping out the window.

"Use the Stairs!" I yelled out the window as he ran off into the dark.

*ding dong*

That was the door bell I heard. That's odd who'd be here at this hour I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and looked thru the peep hole to see my dad standing at the door with the car running.

"Dad? What are you doing home?"

"Well I'm on my lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to go get some food with me?"

"Sure."I grabbed my jacket before exiting the house and closing the door behind me.

I got into the patrol car and we ended up driving to the nearest fast food place. We sat and talked for awhile catching up on how we kept missing each other the past few days. He said he was happy I made a new friend. There was a pause and that's when the radio went off.

"Wait isn't that the number for a murder." I said reaching for the radio.

"Sit back and be quiet."

We pulled up to the scene and I couldn't see much due to the police that were everywhere. I could see Lydia and Jackson were there and somehow involved.

"Stiles get back in the car now!" Dad said with a firm voice.

I followed his orders he had enough on his plate right now. I walked back to the car and opened the door but not before catching a glimpse of two shadows on the roof.

Dad drove me back home and then left once again to go back to work. Being out all day and now going through all of what just happened was enough to make me tired. I went upstairs and went directly to the bathroom. I undressed quickly and turned the shower on so it was scolding. I stepped in and lathered myself up. I didn't feel like spending a long time in the shower so I made quick work of getting in and out. I was drained of all energy by now. I barely made it back in my room before passing out. I got to my bed and sat down. My body still some-what damp and just a towel around my waste. I lay back for just a second and with that I was out cold.

Next I knew I was waking up to dad shaking me saying that my alarm had been going off for 10 minutes now. He left my room and went back to his own. I looked around realizing I was still in the same spot from last night, the towel was still wrapped around me and now I was dry. I got up and got ready for school. Throwing on an old white t-shirt and then a dark gray collared shirt over top. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and headed down stairs. I went to the kitchen as per my normal routine. I shoved some fruit in my mouth and grabbed a banana before heading back upstairs. I finished my banana as I reached the top step. Throwing the peel in the bathroom garbage I then reached for my tooth brush and went about going through that routine. I made sure my hair was good and my face was clean before leaving and heading for school.

Before I had gotten to school I had forgotten all about the werewolf attack the night before. It wasn't until Scott told me about it that I remembered.

"Scott you weren't there though."

"Yeah I was. Derek and I were on the roof."

"That explains the shadows I saw."

The bell rang and we both went our separate ways.

From that moment on I didn't see Scott again. I went through the whole day trying to find out what happened. I even texted Derek. I got no answer from him at all. I tried Danny Jackson's best friend but he was at a loss for words to what happened as well. I decided I would go ask Lydia for myself. So afterschool I made my way to her house.

I couldn't believe it really I was with Lydia all by myself and I felt no attraction at all anymore. I tried to find out anything but I couldn't get anything out of her. She was too catatonic. That was until I reached for her phone for that message and found the video on her phone instead. Now Here I am at home waiting for Scott to call me back but I Still haven't gotten an answer. Same goes for Derek I can't get in touch with him either. It makes me sad really. I hope I didn't do something wrong to make him not want to talk to me.

I waited longer and still nothing from either of them. I was now pissed at Scott and I was starting to get upset that Derek wouldn't answer me either. I waited long enough I took the mater into my own hands and deleted the video. That's when dad walked in.

"So should I expect to hear good news at the parent teacher conference tonight?"

"That depends on how you define good news." I replied

Dad rolled his eyes before leaving and next I knew he was walking out the door. Me on the other hand had given up with trying to reach Scott or Derek and decided to turn in for the night.

Didn't hear what happened that night till I awoke and found dad laying on the couch down stairs as I was leaving for school. He told me everything about Scott not showing up to the mountain lion that was roaming the parking lot and how everyone freaked out. I even more pissed the Scott let my dad get hurt. He was gonna hear about this.

Once I got to school my plans changed I decided I was going to ignore Scott instead. Just like he had done to me yesterday. I tried not to talk to him as long as possible but I couldn't help it when he mentioned Derek. I checked my phone realizing he still hadn't texted me. I mean what guy treats you so nice for one weekend that drops off the face of the earth on Monday. Scott was still talking.

"When? When are you meeting Derek?" I asked annoyed he chose Derek's help over mine.

"After work."

"I guess that gives me till the end of the day then."

It was our free period. I went and stole coach's phone and a heart monitor from the locker rooms before meeting Scott out on the lacrosse fields. I went through the plan with Scott and to me surprise he went along with it. With each ball I threw I thought about how Scott ignored me all day yesterday. It empowered me. Nothing however gave me more power when I thought about how Derek ignored me as well. Each throw got stronger as I thought about him. The way his face looked when he said I love you. The way his lips moved as each word was said. The Sincerity in his eyes. I really believed him, how could I be so stupid.

My lesson with Scott came to an end and we both went and showered before heading to next period. To my surprise it would end up being another key to Scott learning his control. Seeing how his heart decreased around Allison made me insanely jealous of her. One way was that she was able to help Scott in a way I never could and secondly she had Scott as her boyfriend, yet mine was still nowhere to be seen or heard from. I had gotten another idea I wanted to try with Scott and hopefully if I was right it would work out. I don't know what gave me the idea to key the kid's car but it worked just as I had planned. Until that damn teacher caught us. I guess I should have looked around before I went and did what I did.

Detention was no fun thank god we were down and out. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I got home after a long and boring drive from the school. There was nothing good on the radio again as always, so I just drove home in silence. It gave me time to think. Time to think about me and Derek and where we stood at the moment. I still had zero messages. I pulled into the drive way and got out of my jeep and went inside. Dad was working once again so I went and raided the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed some fixings for a sandwich and began constructing it. It took all of a minute to make it and less than 30 seconds to finish, but it was very tasty. I walked to the couch where I collapsed and closed my eyes for a minute.


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently I closed my eyes for more than a minute because the next thing I knew Scott was beating my door and demanding I take him to the school. He was so freaked out the whole way there I was starting to get scared myself. As we pulled up I saw Derek leaning against his car. I shot him an evil glare to let him know I was pissed at him but he made it seem like he didn't care. Scott had explained the plan to me before we left my house so I was caught up when we got there. His idea was a good I have to admit. Call the alpha with a howl.

We walked back outside after Scott's ferocious roar. I was truly impressed but Derek on the other hand was not too pleased by it. I was about to start to say something when Scott interrupted. Next thing I knew Derek had an arm clear through his chest and was thrown a good fifty feet away from us. We ran for our lives. Hell I was scared. One minute I'm about to yell at my boyfriend for not seeing or talking to him in two days and next he's dead.

Dead I repeated over and over in my head. I could think straight. The man I love was just killed. My whole body went numb. I was having trouble breathing. That's when I remembered Scott was right next me. I realized at that moment nothing mattered but getting out alive.

~~~Skip to after they get out of the school~~~

I had this feeling all night while we were running from the alpha. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but then again I was an emotional wreck so it could have been anything. It still followed me this feeling. Even after Scott told me he wanted to kill me. I shook that off pretty quick due to the fact that they found Scott's boss nearby. Jackson Lydia and Allison left. Leaving Scott and I to ride home with my Dad. We were silent the whole time. Dad didn't even bother to ask questions he just knew that Derek Hale was after us and tried to kill us. No thanks to Scott that is. We dropped Scott at his house and then proceed to our own. Dad still remained silent the whole time until we reached our drive way.

I still couldn't help but shake that uneasy feeling away. I was home now. And as you would expect I was home alone. Dad went back to the school to finish his sheriff duties. As I climbed the stairs all I could think about was how everything between us was over. He was gone now, now longer there. I held back my tears as I thought back to earlier tonight. I reached the top of the stairs and noticed a spot of blood on the floor.

I looked closer and realized that it wasn't just a drop but a trail leading away from my room toward the bathroom. I turn to find where the trail started and it was coming from my room. I thought about it for a second. Everything hit me at once. First I never unlocked the door I just walked right in. Second there is a trail of blood inside my house. Third the blood lead to the bathroom but not away which means whoever is in my house is still here. Now I was scared. I approached the bathroom door and glanced inside. What I saw made me burst out in tears. There he was on the floor of my bathroom. Alive.

I rushed to his side tears streaming down my face. He was leaning against the wall and using it to prop himself up straight. His head back against the wall eyes closed and face contorted in pain. I looked at his chest where his wound should be but there was nothing. Just his blood stained skin and shirt.

"Stiles can you help me up. It hurts too much." He asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. Why does it hurt some much aren't you healed?" I asked putting and arm around his back for support. He placed his left arm around my shoulder and I began helping him stand.

"Just because it's healed doesn't mean I don't feel the pain. Can you help me with my clothes I need to take a shower?"

I started removing his jacket as he leaned against me for support. His pain must have been pretty bad still since he winced with every subtle move of his jacket. Once the jacket was off I placed it on the counter. We both stared at the gaping hole on the backside.

"Thank god I have another one and that this wasn't my favorite one." Derek spoke breaking our silent stare.

I giggled to myself as I reached for his t-shirt to pull over his head. He raised both his arms up to the sky as I pulled it off and let out a low guttural groan. He sounded sore. I started the water as he leaned forward on the counter. He shucked his shoes and pulled his socks off with his feet. I turned back around to check the water adjusting it to be a nice warm temperature. When I turned back around he was standing there naked. He managed to take off his pants and boxers in that time without making a sound. He let go of the counter and took a few steps, stumbling a little he regained his balance and composure and walked right into the shower. I just stood there and stared at his body through the semi transparent glass and watch as he stood under the steaming hot spray.

"Why are you staring at me from out there when you could be staring at me from in here?"

I took me seconds to strip and before I knew it I was opening the door and stepping into the shower. The scene from inside the shower wasn't as beautiful as it was from the outside. I watched as the slightly red tinted water cascaded down his chest. His skin still had some left over smears on it but for the most part it was washed away.

"So how is the pain?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"With every second you're here it seems to be fading faster and faster."

I blushed I was at a loss for words. I didn't need any either. Derek reached out and pulled me in closer for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and just wouldn't let go. I started sobbing again.

"I thought I lost you tonight. Please don't let that happen again. Just give me some kind of proof you're still alive next time." I said as my tears started to fall faster.

"I hoping there won't be a next time. I'm sorry for making you worry. Let's just finish getting clean so we can go talk someplace more comfortable."

He let go off me and I quickly whipped the remaining tears from my eyes before reaching for the bar of soap and the cloth. I lathered the cloth and turned back facing Derek. I began to whip the remainder of blood from his chest and worked my way down his body. I made sure to clean every muscles as I went lingering before moving on to the next one each time. He turned around and let me clean his back next. I did the exact same thing worked my way top to bottom. He stepped directly into the spray and rinsed of all the soap. I wrung out the cloth before soaping it up again to do myself. Only this time Derek stole the cloth from me and began to wash me himself. I stood there in all as he caressed every in of my body lathering it up. It felt as if he gave each of my muscles a tiny massage before moving to the next and lathering it up with soap. This shower experience was heavenly. He stopped and informed me he was done and I stepped into the spray to rinse off. I stood there eyes closed as the water rained down on my body. I just stood there taking it all in when his shadow blocked the light. At first I thought he was just moving but his shadow stopped it lingered over my face which meant he was standing in front of me. He then leaned forward and kissed me. Not just any kiss but one of the ones full with passion, lust, and love. Sensing a slight chill I realized the warm water was about to run out. I turned breaking the kiss and shut off the water. I then opened the door and stepped out and grabbed to towels from the linen closet nearby as well as one of the duffel bags we store at the bottom.

I wrapped a towel around my waste before heading back to the bathroom and handing one to Derek. I then walked over to Derek's stuff and threw his bloody close in it. I turned back around and noticed Derek was gone.

"Derek?" I called out.

I got no response. I called out again and still nothing. I left the bathroom and notice wet footprints leading toward my room. I followed them knowing they had to be his. I walked into my room to see Derek sprawled out on his back on my bed. Naked none the less. He had dropped the towel at the foot of the bed.

"Well I guess we're going to sleep?"

"No I just wanted to lie down. Besides we need to have a little talk any ways. "He said patting the bed next to him.

"Is this a good talk or bad talk? Better yet are you going to make me cry again?" I asked as I threw the duffel bag of clothes near my desk and took a seat on my bed

"I hope not I hate to see you cry. We need to talk about how sorry I am for ignoring you the past few days. Let me finish before you start asking questions is all I ask. So the reason I didn't answer you back was first the Alpha attack as I'm sure Scott explained and secondly that day I was attacked."

There was a pause. He stopped speaking. I had so many questions like who, what, why, where, how, with what, are you ok. More flood my brain as I laid back and thought about it. I knew there was more coming and I just had to let him finish.

"Allison's Aunt was the person who attacked me. She wanted information about the Alpha I didn't have she came at me with and electrode. There wasn't much I could do so I took my hits and told her what she wanted. My nerves were shot from the great electrical pulses running through the device. I could barely move from the spot on the floor where she left me. The next day I didn't answer because I was too busy doing research that I'd forgotten my phone. I know it sounds stupid but it's the truth. I'm just hoping you'll take me back even after all that's happened."

I sat and thought about everything he said. I felt like a total ass. Here I was thinking he was just blowing me off. When actually he was being tortured.

"I'll never take you back." I paused for a sec and Derek turned to look directly at me a look of sadness crossing his face. "Because we were never apart to begin with." I finished with a smile.

A small smile began to form as he began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

He brought his right arm up to cover his eyes so I would see the tears. I moved from my sitting position so that I was now straddling his naked hips and we would be eye to eye before I spoke.

"Hey. Look at me." I said pulling his arm away and staring straight into his tearful eyes. "Never feel like you need to hide your tears from me. Especially when they are tears of happiness."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss but with more passion than I had given. Soon that passion turn more violent and it was now pure lust. Our mix of emotions just collided with each other and the next thing I knew our tongues were wrestling for dominance. Derek had reached down and removed my towel in one swift motion before rolling us over. Our bodies mashed together as our legs intertwined. I wasn't thinking anymore I just let my body take over as I started to grind into Derek. I could feel his hardness as it pressed against mine eliciting a groan from my lips. It had been only two days but I felt like it was a lifetime since we last touched this way.

It started to get heated between me and him. The friction of our bodies moving back and forth along with the warm room was a little much. Sweat began to form all over our bodies. It just made it all the more easier to slid against him. I thrusted against him a little hard than before trying to get more pleasure from it. It was a good idea I did, Derek had to break our kiss to let out a moan.

"I love when you make that sound. I said before pulling his face back to mine and thrusting my hips with the same force releasing another moan.

"uhg do it again. Please do it again!"

He did say please I thought to myself as I thrusted up against him again.

"I want you inside me now. I can't wait anymore." He said trying to role us over.

I let go off him with and put my arm out to the side to stop him from rolling us over.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he broke our kiss.

"I want you inside me. I want to feel what you felt. I want to change for you this time."

I left him speechless. All he was doing was staring at me gazing down into my eyes.

"Derek? Please?"

"Is that what you want?"

"More than anything I want this. I trust you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Ok, but we'll go slow. I don't want to hurt you. But first…." Derek said before turning completely around so was now staring at his dick.

Before I knew it he was licking down my shaft and sucking my cock into his mouth. I wasted no time in returning the favor making sure to get him nice and wet before we continued further. He let go of my dick and began working on my balls taking each one individually into his mouth and rolling them back and forth over his tongue. The pleasure was immense. I tried to mimic what he was doing but it was a lot harder to do than I thought it would be. I went back to lick long strokes up the side of his shaft as he continued to work his own magic.

After bringing me to the edge twice he rolled to his side to look at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want you now."

With that he brought his index finger to his mouth and began to suck on it getting it nice and wet.

"No I just want you." I said

"But it'll hurt your not ready for that yet."

"I don't care I want you in me not your finger."

He giggled a little before getting up and turning himself around again. "If that's what you want than its ok with me. You know it's going to hurt badly even if I go slow right?"

"I don't care I just want you here and now."

With that he planted another soft kiss on my lips before positioning himself in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned forward on his left arm while aim his cock with his right.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he said as he placed the head right at my entrance.

"Yes." I made sure to make direct eye contact to let him know I was sure and that trusted him with all my heart.

Slowly he began to push forward. Before I could even process what was happening he pushed his head in before pausing. The pain was almost unbearable. Almost. I bit done hard on the insides of my cheeks and my face contorted with pain. I held back a yelp of pain. I didn't want to let him know how much it hurt in fear of him stopping.

"Is it too much? Should I pull out?"

"It's fine keep going. I'll be ok" I said through gritted teeth.

He waited before slowly pushing in some more. The pain stayed the same.

"You have to relax a little or else it's gonna hurt more. You also have to breathe."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. I took in some air through my nose and tried to relax a little as he had stopped pushing forward. I could feel him inside me. I could feel every pulse that ran through him. The pain started to fade a little and I had started to relax a little bit more. I tried to control my breathing the best I could.

"Were about half way in." He said before slowly pushing in more.

"Just go all the way." I said shocking him and myself. I thought about it after I said it. I might as well get it all out of the way now that I was already committed this far.

"Stiles? You sure?" He asked with a soft and concerning voice.

"Yes. Just do it push it in all the way."

He paused for a sec before he started to push again slow at first but then with on quick moment he thrusted all the way in so my ass was right up against him. The pain was just as bad as when he first entered me. This time was different after he pushed all the way in he leaned forward and kissed me again. This time he stayed there distracting me with the kiss so I would think about the pain. We started to make out but every time his body moved his dick wiggled in side cause a pain to shoot up inside me.

The pain was there but it had faded enough where it was tolerable to move. He just stared at me and I gave him a nod that it was ok. Slowly he pulled out a little and pushed back in. he repeated the motion over and over till most of the pain had gone away. With each pull back he moved further and further till he was half way out and half before pushing back in. It took time before the pain was replaced with pleasure. I gave him another nod and he knew that it meant he could pick up the speed and go faster.

"Harder." I said

A smile crept across his face and he put more of his weight forward and began to pull out further and slam back in. He pick up the pace some more slamming harder and harder each time. We got to the point where it was if I had bottomed before. This time when he pulled out he slightly changed his angle before slamming back in, along the way he hit something.

"Fuuuuck!" My voice creaked as I yelled out. "Whatever that was do it again." I said groaning.

He pulled out again and did the same thing. I let out a load moan. He repeated these motions over and over each time picking up more speed. My moans were continues just like the pleasure I was receiving. It was pushing me closer and closer to the edge with each hit.

"Derek I'm close." I choked out between groans.

"So am I." He said through gritted teeth as he began to move faster.

Derek once more after he spoke and that was enough to push me over the edge. He stopped moving as my orgasm took over spewing my load up and down my chest leaving white streaks all the way up to my chin. I could feel Derek spilling his load inside me at the same time. It filled me there was so much. Derek brought himself down so his chest was resting against mine. We laid there in the mess trying to catch are breathe not moving.


	11. Chapter 11

"That was… Is it like that all the time?"

"Yes"

"We are going to have to switch it up a lot more often than."

"Oh really? You'd rather be the submissive one than the one that has the power?"

"I didn't say all the time." I said pulling him down into a kiss.

He just laid there, the dried mess between us pulling at our skin like tape. When we broke apart I couldn't help but giggle. It was an odd sensation. Derek silenced me with another kiss and slowly began grinding up against me. Slowly we started getting our rhythm back. Thrusting up against each other. Derek paused for a second and proceed to roll us over.

IAs he rolled to his back he wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me in closer. I pushed myself up on my hands and hovered over him staring into his eyes. He blue eyes shifted as he studied my face.

"Do it."

He didn't have to tell me twice I reached back and aimed dick right at his hole. With no hesitation I showed in.

"Do you like it rough?"

*unf* "Fuck. Keep going. Don't stop." Derek said letting out another grunt as I pulled out and thrust back in.

I started pounding into his ass as hard as I could, picking up speed with each thrust. Every time I slammed in I hit that magical spot inside. With each hit Derek just groaned louder and louder. It just edged me on further. I started to slow giving nice long and slow thrusts and then building back up the speed. It Seemed to torture him.

"More. Please Stiles I'm almost there. Push me." Derek was able to choke out between the moans of pleasure.

"Anything for you." I pressed my lips to his again and picked up speed.

His moans got louder and I knew he was getting close. I aimed right for his sweet spot hitting it with each thrust.

"I can't hold it back any longer. S-S-s Stilesssssss." He hissed as he tried to hold back. It didn't help with a final thrust I struck that magical button inside spilling his load all up his chest and abs. Looking at the white streaks across his chest while he writhed in pleasure was enough to send me over the edge as well. I pulled out quickly. Shooting my load over his chest mixing it with his.

Both of us were out of breath now from our intense climaxes. He unhooked his legs from around my waist and I leaned over the bed to grab the towel to wipe up our mess. I picked up the towel and started near his abs and slowly wiped the white away one muscle at a time.

"You really do like to take your time don't you?" He asked reaching down and grabbing my hand to quicken up the clean up.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. It just means we don't get to cuddle as long." He said finishing up and throwing the towel across the room on top of the pile of dirty clothes.

I crawled over to his left side and laid on mine facing him. Resting my head in my right hand. He rolled to his side so he was looking at me.

"Better?"

"Much better."

We just stare each other. I studied his features closely. I paid the most attention to his eyes. Those emerald green eyes with the yellow ring around his pupils. It was so unique and different. I thought back to when he was shifting and pictured his sapphire eyes.

"Can you control which part of you shifts?"

"What do you mean and where'd that come from?"

"Like can you just change different parts of your body separately? Like when you changed last time your eyes turned so blue. I was wondering if you could just show me your eyes without fully shifting."

He sat there for a moment as if he was thinking about what I was asking. He then closed his eyes and shut them tightly as a pained look came across his face. He then opened them and looked directly into my own eyes. I was awestruck with how beautiful they are. And then he blinked a few times and the blue faded back to the green and yellow.

"It's hard to keep just one part shifted without fully shifting." He said as if the was talking with marbles in his mouth.

"What was that?"

"Sorry the fangs get in the way while talking. I said it's hard to keep just one part shifted." He said before rolling on to his back again.

"Ah I see. I love when your fangs. I think they are so cool."

"They remind me of the monster I am."

"Don't say that. I love everything you are."

"Stiles you haven't even seen my werewolf side yet."

"It doesn't matter. To me you're Derek. When I'm with you nothing else matters it is just you and mean and nothing else. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you stiles. You know how to make everything better no matter how much it hurts."

"I'm that awesome. Tell me something I don't know." I said.

Both of us started laughing and I rolled on too me back. I sat up and grabbed the blanket before turning on my side away from him. He rolled up right behind me and snuggled closer.

"I love you too. I hope you know that."

"I know you do."

"You know we haven't actually been on a date yet?"

"What do you have in mind? Pizza and a movie?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anything would be fine really. As long as I'm with you ever thing is ok." I said while closing my eyes.

"Well don't plan anything for tonight. We're going on a date. Before you ask no I'm not telling you where we're going it's a surprise."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't remember falling asleep or Derek leaving for that much. I remember feeling a shift of the bed and looking at the clock and seeing it read 1:13 am before rolling back over and drifting off again. I'm if that's when Derek left or if it was later on. All I know is I was unconscious from there on. I woke to my alarm going off and dad shaking me once again.

"School's still closed today go back to bed."

"What time did you get in last night dad?"

"I didn't I'm just getting home now."

"Oh. Did you find the janitor?"

"They were still looking when I left. School's going to be closed tomorrow as well. We have a lot to clean up. You and yours friends caused a lot of problems you know. I'm just glad you are ok bud."

He bent down and tried to give me a huge while I was still laying in bed staying up at him. It was one of the most awkward hugs ever. Not to mention that fact I was still naked under the covers but he didn't know that. I returned the hug best I could before he got up and left the room.

"Don't bother me I'm going to sleep and have to go back in at 4 o'clock." He yelled as he walked down the hallway.

I sat there staring at the ceiling. I looked toward the desk to see if there was a note but there was nothing there. I looked around the room for any sign that Derek had left me a note when he had left this morning but there wasn't anything out of place. I picked up my phone from the floor and checked my messages and still nothing.

"I can't believe he just left without saying goodbye." I said out loud as I slid out from under the covers and made my way to the bathroom for a shower once again.

I grabbed a towel from the closet near the bathroom and walked in and shut the door behind me. I turn on my stereo before I started filling the water in the sink so I could shave to get rid of what little stubble I had. Instead my normal Slow Kids at Play coming it was something completely different. A beat that was so far from I'm used to listening to came on.

"You're so delicious. You're so soft….."

"What is this? This isn't Slow Kids at Play."

"That's because it's Matt Nathanson." Came a voice from behind the door.

"Derek? But I thought y-y-you left?"

"I did but I came back. Did you really think I'd leave you to wake up alone?"

"Well you kinda did."

"No I been hiding in here the whole time I came back and your dad came home so I hid in here from him. By the time he came up stairs your alarm went off and he walked in your room."

"That doesn't explain why you changed my music."

"I was bored and this song reminds me of you. Stiles when I with you, you make my heart beat faster than anything. I know I do the same to you because I can hear it. Your Heartbeat moving faster and faster with each word I say till it's pounding out of your chest."

All I could do was blush. Words could not explain how that felt. To hear him say he knows how I feel it just made me fall for him more. He walked over to me and kissed me a soft as possible. His forehead pressed against my own, his lips ever so lightly brushing against mine before pulling away to speak.

"Stiles I don't want to leave but I promised you a date tonight and I have to finish getting ready for it. So I'm going to leave now. I'll be back to pick you up around 3 o 'clock."

I could only stare into his eyes as he spoke. I understood everything he said but I couldn't respond before he back away after one last kiss. I watched as he walked out the door without a good bye and he left me standing in the bathroom alone. I turned back to face the mirror and picked up my razor and began to shave off what little stubble that was there. I turned to the shower and turned it up to high temperature again. I waited for the steam to fill the bathroom before I stepped in. As I washed my body, starting with my chest, I was listening to the song playing more closely. Before I knew it I was able to sing the words mixing up a few here and there but getting to know it better with each replay. I finished up and stepped out of the shower reached for a towel that was nearby and dried myself off. I shut of the radio and walked to my room.

Looking at the clock it said 9 o'clock. I walked to my dresser grabbed a pair of briefs and a pair of red basket ball shorts. Slipping both of them I made my way downstairs to get something to eat. I made my way to the Fridge only to find a pink sticky note. Once again was a fancy hand written note that read;

Stiles,

Don't eat anything big. I have a big meal planned for tonight.

I love you.

Derek

"But I'm starving now. Why did he make it so late in the day?"

After I opened the fridge I reached in and grabbed some fruit and two eggs. I figured it was small so it wouldn't be a lot of food compared to what I normally eat. I grabbed a frying pan after placing the eggs and fruit on the counter and began to melt a little butter so my eggs wouldn't stick. I cracked both eggs and place them in the pan and frying them up. It didn't take long for the whites to appear and for them to be cooked. I slid them from the pan and onto a plate with ease. It didn't take long before I was shoving pieces of egg in my mouth while day dreaming about what Derek has planned.

I've always dreamt about my dream date. I never told anyone but I thought about it over and over just waiting till someone would tell me things I wanted to hear or do things I've always wanted to do. I shook it out of my idea and grabbed the fruit I placed on the counter earlier. It was mostly blue berries and strawberries. I sat there thinking about what Derek could have planned but with him it could be anything. I popped a few more berries in my mouth before placing them back in the fridge and I headed upstairs to distract myself till he has to pick up at 3 o'clock. I flopped on my bed and laid there for a few seconds before I heard my phone buzz on the dresser next me.

I reached over and picked it up to see who the text was from. It was from Derek. It read wear something nice but comfortable to walk around in. It made me wonder what he was doing even more now. I placed the phone on the bed next to me and closed my eyes. I pictured my dream date over and over thinking about being alone with him at a table out said just us talking. People around us just stare at us while we eat and talk about anything and everything. From there we leave go for a walk on the beach under the stars where we sit in the sand staring up at them hand in hand. I shook the thoughts from my head again knowing there was no way Derek could even think about doing something like that. Plus the beach was a good 2 hours from beacon hills. Whatever it's still our first date. I picked up my phone again to look at the time. It was only 10:30, this day just felt like it was dragging on forever. I closed my eyes again and got up and walked to my closet.

"Something nice but comfortable" I repeated to myself. "I could put on this black button up short with a grey sweatshirt I guess that would look nice. Oh and my grey skinny jeans would fit perfect with these two" I said running to my dresser to find the pants I was talking about.

I laid the clothes on the bed and walked to me desk since it took me all of ten seconds to pick out my clothes for tonight. I figured I'd do more research on wolves. I remembered about the fang from the other night and went to search for it but couldn't find it. I thought it was in my pocket but it wasn't there. Hopefully Derek wouldn't find out I lost it. I went back to my computer searching through random websites of Werewolf folklore trying to find anything of interest.

After searching for a 3 hours I had learned a few things. Wolves normally choose mates for life. Wolves like to mark their mate with a bite. With that I thought of all the times Derek has nipped at my skin but never actually broke thru. Another thing I found was that when wolves bare their throat it shows that they are being submissive to you. Thinking back Derek has shown his neck to me a few times. Not just showing but forcing sometime, I didn't think anything of it until now though. It was one thirty now so I decided I would get changed and start getting ready for him.

I brought up iTunes on my computer and pressed shuffle. Pressing next till I found a song I liked. About ten songs later No One but You by Every Avenue came on. This song describes us perfectly I thought to myself. I got up from my chair and started bouncing around the room trying to sing the words to the song. Some people thing I'm bad at singing but to tell the truth I'm actually pretty good, well at least I think I am.

I take off my shorts and briefs throwing them in the growing pile of clothes. I grab a new pair of purple boxer-briefs from my dresser and slip them on over my hips before picking up a pair of black socks from the same drawer. I always put my socks on before my jeans just a weird habit I have. After putting on my socks I sit on the edge of my bed to put on my pants. I put both legs in before standing up and jumping to get them on since they are a little tight. After I got them on and buttoned I reached for my shirt. After unbuttoning the whole shirt I slid my arms through the short sleeves and started buttoning it from the top down. I went to reach for my body spray but paused. I would be going on a date with a werewolf who has a strong sense of smell. I didn't think that was best Idea so I put it back down.

I looked to the clock it was already two he'd be here in an hour and I'm already dressed I have nothing to do. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands trying to think of something to do until he got there. I could hear the music still playing in the background of my thoughts. I sat there for a few moments and then I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and realized I had another text from Derek.

"I'm on my way to pick you up I'll be there shortly you better be ready." I looked at the clock again and it said 2:05. I text him back saying _I thought you said three? _ I put my phone on the bed next to me and laid back. Minutes passed but no reply I reached for my phone again when I heard a stone hit me window. I sat up quickly and almost ran to the window. I saw Derek standing outside and opened the window.

"I did say three but I'm early is that a problem?" he said in his normal sarcastic tone. I hated when he talked me like that but deep down it was the hottest thing.

"I'll be down in a minute." I yelled down to him.

He turned and walked away as I closed the window, slipped on my shoes, and picked up my sweatshirt and throwing it on while I descended the stairs. I grabbed my keys and was out the door in seconds. I only remembered I didn't leave dad a note that I left when I had turned and saw the police car in the driveway.

I saw Derek leaning against the passenger side door like the badass he was. He was in a white long sleeves button up with a black tie and black khakis. I felt underdressed when I looked at him.

"Someone looks sexy as hell" I said looking over him from head to toe. "Should I go change into something nice?"

"No you look stunning as ever."

He opened the door for me and I got in. After closing the door gentle he was already opening his door before I even had the chance to blink. He started the car and started changing the music.

"I made this play list for you. Every song reminds me about you."

He pushed play and the first song that came on Was No One but You. Before I knew a big goofy grin was appearing on my face. Of all the songs that he could have played it was that one.

"So where are we heading it's a little early for dinner isn't it?"

"Well we have a long drive first and it's pretty far away. On top of that don't ask any more questions like that because I'm not going to tell you."

I gave a sigh and turned to look out the window. "So when do you think we should tell people?"

"Whenever you feel ready, it's up to you."

"Ok. So now what do we talk about."

"Let's talk about us."

"Us? What do you mean?"

"Like would you like me to call you nicknames and such?"

"Ew no. What do you mean like babe or Hun? No that's so so so…. It's cute and I'm not cute I'm tough."

"Ok what would you like me to call you?"

"My name." I said in a firm voice but whispered you mate under my breath inaudible for a human to hear.

I guess he heard me because he turned and looked at me with a blank expression before looking back to the road. We sat in silence for a good hour. He didn't speak but I knew he heard me. I could help but think I'd cross a line.

"Are you mad at me for saying that?"

"No" He said coldly.

"Your expression says otherwise."

"No. I'm not mad or anything. I'm assuming you did research again and found out more things."

"I'll admit it I did more research."

"You found out that wolves mate for life didn't you. You know that isn't completely true in most cases?"

"I know but, that's what I want you to call me if anything."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"So where are we going again?"

"Nice try but I told you not to ask because I'm not telling you." He said turning to me and giving another stare.

I blush and turned and looked out the window again. These awkward silences were just that awkward. Neither of us were ones for small talk. So we sat there in silence occasionally one of us would sing a chorus to a song or so but other than that the ride was pretty quiet. Another hour flew by and before I knew it we were driving along near the beach.

"We're near the beach? Can we go? I haven't been to the beach since my mom….."

"Was this not a good idea? I planned on going to the beach with you to look at the stars."

"I really want to look at the stars with you."

"Ok well we'll go after we eat and do the other things I have planned. Speaking of which her we are." We were pulling into some kind of amusement park type of place.

"Where are we and why are we here?" I said stepping out of the car as he shut the car off.

"Well we are here to go to the batting cages. I like baseball so I figured I let you in and show you some things I like to do."

I followed him toward the building. He gave than man at the counter some money in exchange for a helmet a bat and a few tokens. From there I followed him to the cages.

"Would you like to hit first?" He asked

"No. I'll watch them first round." I said.

"He threw on the helmet and stepped into the cage putting in the token and getting ready. The first ball came and I wasn't expecting it to come as fast as it did. He swung and knocked it clear into the small infield where it hit the back fence and fell to the ground.

"How long have you been playing baseball?"

"I played in high school before we left and before the fire. I was pretty good too, but since the fire I gave up everything. My sister and I were running for the longest time."

He had hit three more baseballs in that time. All of them went to the same spot. Anyone could tell he possessed great skill. I just stared in awe as he kept swinging. His arms bulging in the white shirt making it seem that it would burst any second. With that a buzzer went off and the finally ball was pitched. He hit it so hard that it got stuck in the chain link fence.

"Your turn." He said after turning to me and giving a slight smirk.

I got up from the bench I was sitting on and he handed me the helmet and bat. I walked into the cage and put the helmet on and put the token in the machine. Before I knew it the machine came back to life and I got ready for the first pitch. It came so fast I missed the first one. I could hear him chuckle behind me. The next pitch came and swung this time just tipping it causing it to fly back behind me and hit the fence. Again another chuckle could be heard. The third pitch came and I hit it this time. It wasn't as good as his hit but it was decent. I kept it up trying to hit each one. It wasn't as easy as I thought. Before I knew it the buzzer went off and the last pitch was thrown and I missed it. All I could do was turn and smile at him. He entered the cage and walked over to me.

"Here let me help you." He said he walked up behind and pressed himself against me. "Put your hands like this" he said moving my hands into place. "Now bend your knees like so" he said lightly pushing with his own. "Now the key is to watch the ball the entire way till it gets to the point where you have to swing. You'll know when." With that he back away and put another token in the machine. The first pitch came and I missed it again.

Before I knew it was right behind me holding me in the proper position. The next pitch came and he swung the bat with me. His hands over top mine his chest against my back. I hit it clean and far that time with his help. He stayed and did two more swings with me before letting me finish up the round on my own. I only missed one other ball. I walked out of the cage to where he was sitting on the bench. He checked his watch casually and stood up.

"Time for us to go get some food I think."

We walked back to the man at the counter and gave him the bat and helmet. From there Derek started heading away from the car and in the complete opposite direction.

"Where are you going the car is the other way. Hey I'm Talking to you don't walk away from me. Hey!" I yelled trying to catch up to him.

"You done yelling? The restaurant is right around the block I thought we'd walk."

"Oh. Well you could have told me that." I said following him around the corner. "So what are we having?"

"Jeez I don't know anything that's on the menu." He said with a sarcastic tone. We walked in silence the rest of the way. It wasn't that long before we were in front of a little restaurant crammed between two apartment buildings. "Here we go. I used to come here all the time with my sister she used to love it."

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It was all vintage like. There were tons of Victoria paintings and older fashion type of things around the dining area. It was a dim light restaurant with candles on every table. It was a very romantic place to be.

We went and sat a table in the middle of the room. A waitress walked up gave us to menus and told us to wave her over when we were ready to order. I sat looking over the menu looking for anything that would catch my eye. Derek just stared at me without even looking at the menu.

"Well I know what I'm having. How about you?"He turned and waved the waitress over. Without answering my question. Immediately she came over and asked me for my order. "I'll have a and the chicken fingers." I said looking up at her. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and black glasses slid down her nose as she looked at what she was writing. She seemed young and was very attractive. She turned to Derek and asked him for his order.

"And for you sir?" she asked a little too flirty in my opinion.

"I'm gonna have what my boyfriend is having." he said giving her a smile before turning and glaring at me.

I could help but blush. Her face was priceless. She flipped her pad close before collecting the menus and walking away.

"Stiles what was that about?"

What are you talking about?" I said little curios as to what he was getting at.

"I saw you checking her out. On top of that your heart picked up."

"You're Jealous." I couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey she's cute I'll give her that but you, you're the one I want not her. I'm gonna have to do that again your sexy when your jealous."He blushed and dropped it all right there.

Before we could continue the waitress was back with drinks. I was so thirsty. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was till I saw the drink. I finished half of it by the time she put Derek's down on the table. He gave a slight smile before going back to his normal emotionless expressions.

"So tell me more about you. Like where did you go when you ran with your sister?"

"Well we headed to New York for a few months before we left and just worked our way west from there we separated at one point and then that's when I followed her back here. Then that's when I found I found you and that dumbass Scott."

"Well it seems like you were on the move for a while."

"We were in New York for at least seven months before we left."

"Has it been hard to up and leave like that?"

"Not really. We didn't have any attachment to the place so it was just simple to pack up and leave when we were ready."

He finished speaking when the waitress came over with the food. I didn't take long before I was shoving in my mouth like a wild animal. I could help but think of the irony. Here I am shoveling food in my mouth while he eats so fancy. If people weren't staring at us before they were now. It didn't take long before I was done with my food and he wasn't too far behind. The waitress came back collected or plates and left the check. Immediately I reached for it only to have my hand slapped away.

"What are you doing at least let me help pay for something."

"No we are on a date the man pays."

"I'm a man, what are you talking about?"

"No you are not you're a boy." He said before putting money in the little black folder and handing it to the waitress."Come on lets go."With that we got up and left and began our walk back to the car. The walk was just as quiet as before. Neither of us spoke as we walked I followed next to him this time instead of behind. I took my phone from my pocket and looked at the time it was already 7 o'clock.

"Damn time flies when you are having fun." I said placing my phone back in my pocket. This time however Derek reached out and grabbed my hand and intertwining his fingers in mine. I could feel my face turn shades of red I was so happy. Never had I held hands with someone. This night just made fall for him more and more.

We turned the corner again but instead of heading for the car he pulled me in another direction. He pulled me in the direction of the beach. I never wanted this night to end. We walked on the beach holding hands looking up at the stars. I let go of his hand and stopped. He turned and looked to me before I sat down in the sand. I lay back looking up at the stars. The sky was so clear. He eventually sat down next to me.

"How did you know all of this I never told anybody about any of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight. This Date. Its everything I wanted to do on a first date." I spoke looking directly at him,

"Oh. Well I took a guess. I learned a lot just from watching you and talking to you. Like the fact you said I was such a mystery to you, so I thought I'd show you something I liked to do. Then for Dinner I noticed you don't like crowds of people but you love being the center of attention. Hence the same restaurant where it seemed like we were the center of everything. Then the Beach it was your idea you said it the other day."

"I love you. For you to notice me like that and actually care about me that much and pay attention. Derek you have no Idea how much that means to me."

"I love you too. Even though I have this hard, cold, soulless exterior doesn't mean I'm like this on the inside. I lost everyone I ever loved it almost one night. I'm bitter because I don't think I could open to anyone else because I'd be afraid to lose them too. When I'm with you though I'm not afraid anymore you make me so happy."


	13. Chapter 13

His words they left me speechless. It's not often I'm left that way. When I'm with Derek though my world, it's turned upside down every time I'm with him. He makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world that matters. He says the exact things I need and want to hear. I looked over at him. He was staring up at the sky, just simply staring no emotions showing on his face nothing. It was perfectly still like normal. His face lit by the moonlight. I leaned toward him. My movement got his attention and he turned to look toward me. I leaned forward into him and kissed him on the lips. I stayed there just pressing my lips to his. He started to kiss back make it a little more passionate, as he pushed back I move to me knees and placed my hands on his chest. I pushed him to his back slowly never breaking away from the kiss. We lay in the sand, my chest against his and we continued with our kiss. I moved so I was straddling his hips. I broke the kiss and move down his body a little pressing my ear to his chest. I laid there listening to his erratic heartbeat.

"I love you Derek." I said so quietly it came out as a whisper. I however didn't care because I knew no matter what he heard it.

"I love you more." He said with a smirk. "I don't want to break this up but I think it's time we head home. I think your dad will be worried if you're not home before he is."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can one day, but not tonight."

"I guess you're right. The last thing I need is for him to be mad at me" I said sitting back on to my heels and then standing up. I reached a hand down to help him up. He took my hand and I pulled him to his face and into a quick kiss.

We started walking up the small sand hill to the entrance where we came in. I gave him a shove be for starting to run the rest of the distance. My shove caught him off guard but it wasn't long before he caught up and ran right by me. By the time I reached the hill he had already been at the top of the hill for at least a minute. I on the other hand was out of breath. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I guess you keep forgetting I'm part Werewolf?"

"Y… Yeah ….. I did." I said my breathing labored.

"Would you like me to carry you?" he said with laughter.

"Yes." I said throwing him off guard. There was a pause in his laughter and he started to walk toward me.

"Well lets go then" he said turning around and letting me climb on his back.

I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders and hopped up. Immediately he had his hands around my legs and was holding me up with ease. I leaned forward pressing my chest against his back and draped my arms across his chest. My head rested against the side of his and I bounced a little as he walked up the hill the rest of the way. I had my breathing under control a little better than before; however I was ready to walk yet. I liked being cared for like this. It wasn't often someone did, well besides my father. We reached the street and he carried me all the way across and all the way back to the car. When we reached the car he placed me on my feet again before unlocking and opening the door for me. Before sitting down I stole another kiss. He closed the door once I was in my seat and walked around to the driver's side. He placed the key in the ignition and with a quick turn of the wrist the car roared to life and we began our long ride home.

We back tracked our way through the many streets making a few more turns than before. Since it was much darker out now Derek was more focused on the road and cars in front of us and there was very little being said. I was staring through the tinted car window trying to come up with something to say. I leaned back letting my head rest against the seat. It wasn't before long I started drifting into a slumber. I tried my hardest to stay awake. I turned the music up a little louder, I rolled the window down a little, I even tried pinching myself but nothing worked. Slowly I fell into a slumber.

We came to a stop which had slightly awoken me up. Still being sleepy I couldn't quite make out where we were. I did know that the car was shut off and Derek wasn't in the driver's seat. Before I knew it my door was being opened and I was unbuckled and lifted from my seat.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepy.

"We are at your house. Go back to sleep."

"Ok" I whispered almost in audible.

He cradled me in his arms similar to the way groom would carry a bride. I turned into him slightly still trying to sleep. He must have stolen my keys from the car when I left them there earlier and unlocked the door before coming to get me from the car. He pushed the door open with his foot and did the same closing it every so quietly. He carried me up the stairs and into my room where he placed me ever so gently on top. He then proceeded to take off my shoes and tuck me in for the night. He kissed me on the forehead before whispering in my ear.

"I love you. I'll be back shortly."

"I love you too." I whispered before he was able to completely leave the room.

I looked over to the clock which read 11:00. We had made it home in good time. I turned over and fell asleep once again. I was woken only a little bit later to see Derek crawling into bed with me. I glanced to the clock to see that it had only been thirty minutes. He move closer and wrapped his arms around before we both fell asleep for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning; Derek was still laying next to me sound asleep. I moved closer so I was snuggled up against him. He stirred a little and moved closer to me. He moved his arms, draping one across my body and sliding the other underneath me to hold me close to him .I laid there against him his warmth spreading to my body.

"What are you doing up? Go back to sleep it's still early." He whispered to me, his eyes still closed.

His deep voice was so calm and soothing. I laid there repeating his words in my head over and over. His voice echoed in my head. It was impossible to go back to sleep, even though he was already fast asleep once again. All I did was lay there absorbing the moment as it happened. The feeling of having him pressed against me just filled me with indescribable feelings. Thinking about Derek and how he was perfect, how he knows just what to say and what he does to make all my troubles melt away. I never wanted to leave his side. I replayed that thought over and over in my head. Derek was everything to me right now and he's the person I always want to be with me. He's changed my life so much and for the good. Everything that he's done has been so different but has felt so right.

I turned facing him waking him up in the process. I kissed him hard and passionately trying to convey my love for him and all he's done for me. His kiss was lacking possible due to the fact he was just ripped from his sleep. I pushed him to his back and climbed on top of him. Besides breaking our kiss here and there for air we kept going. I sat up and ripped open his shirt the buttons flying everywhere on the bed and threw his shirt to the floor. I pulled off my own clothes throwing them to the floor as well. I leaned forward once again pressing my lips to his. He leaned in this time biting at my bottom lip pulling it lightly.

His hips pushing up against my own, both of us constrained by our pants. I pulled back and scooted lower fumbling with the button on his pants. After fumbling with the button on his pants I paused for a moment. I grabbed at the waist and he lifted his hips letting his pants glide off with ease.

I unbuttoned my own as I threw his to the floor onto the ever growing pile. I rolled off him and on to my back laying next to him. I slid my own pants off as fast as I could before reclaiming my position on top of him. However as soon as I did I was thrown off of him and on to the bed where he mounted me. With one hand he pinned my hands above my head. He leaned in and kissed me. Using his right hand he very lightly drew lines and circles up and down my sides. Our hips not settling for a moment. My hardness brushed against his. Between the light circles, swirls, and friction I couldn't hold back my grunts and moans any longer.

I was louder than I thought I'd be but it didn't seem to bother Derek it actually got him going even more. He changed up his game, he started licking and nibbling at my nipples. He moved to the other one before making his way lower. With his right hand he traced what little muscle I had making my body tingle all over. He moved back up and gave me a final kiss before diving lower and engulfing my cock in one go.

The amount of pleasure was unbearable. He tortured me the entire time. He kept me on edge bringing me to the very point of no return before he would stop. He did this a few more times before I couldn't hold back. He pulled off right as the first shot came out and landed on my face, the next few landing on my chest. He looked up at me with the most sadistic grin I've ever seen. He moved around so now his arms were by my shoulders and he was looking down at me. He licked the lingering strand of cum off my cheek. He reached back with his right hand scooping up some more of my own cum and spread it over his own dick before lining it up with my hole. He paused for a moment looking into my eyes as if asking if it was okay. My jaw clenched and I tried to swallow but my throat was so dry. Without warning he pushed his way in and went as far in as he could go.

"_unfff_…Derek" all I could do was moan out his name. The pleasure mixed with what little pain I felt was amazing.

"Stiles, _unf… _Stilessssss" He dragged out his 's' as he pulled out slowly. Once all the way out he thrusted back in all the way so his balls were touching my ass. His thrusting picked up from there.

"_Faster please Derek please_" I groaned.

All I got out of him was a growl before he started moving faster. Each time slamming all the way and pulling all the way out. He shortened the thrust making him move faster. He grunted with every thrust and I couldn't help but moan as well. The pleasure was just too great. I was so distracted with everything I barely heard the front door slam close. I quickly put a hand over Derek's mouth and tried to listen for any kind of sound praying it wasn't my father. I couldn't hear anything over my own heartbeat though. I looked into Derek's eyes and when I saw them grow wide I knew. My father was home.


	15. Chapter 15

Both of us could hear him coming up the stairs now but neither of us moved. It's as if we were frozen in place. Panic began to creep across Derek's face as my dad made his way closer to the top of the stairs. Derek pulled out and stood at the foot of my bed unsure of what to do next. I had already started to move about trying to get under my covers .In a last minute effort Derek ran straight for the closet and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the Irony. Just as the door to the closet shut there was a knock at my door.

"Stiles get your lazy ass out of bed." He yelled from the other side of the door

"I'm already up dad." I replied back. He tried opening the door but thankfully it was locked.

"Why is your door locked?"

"Because I'm getting dressed" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh well go out and do something, it's a nice day and you spend way too many in doors. I have to go back to work; I actually came home for a file. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright well be safe and have a good day I guess I'll see you tonight." I yelled back at him.

I could hear him walk away from the door and make his way down the stairs. I could hear him moving things around downstairs as well. It wasn't long before I heard the faint jingling of keys as he made his way out the door slamming it closed behind him. As the door slammed closed my closet door opened. Derek had a look on his face that was almost impossible to describe.

"You look funny. You look like a mix between scared, angry, and relief all rolled in to one" I said as I stared at him from across the room. I didn't get a reply Derek just stood there. "Don't be such a sour wolf" I said as I threw a pillow across the room at him, "you know you still want this" I spoke gesturing toward myself.

Before I had a chance to process anything Derek had ran toward my bed a leapt on top of me pinning me to the mattress. His eyes began glowing that sapphire blue again. In a split second he had pulled the blanket from between the two of us and threw it across the room. He went back to holding both arms above my head and went directly for my neck nipping and kissing his way to my collar bone. Moans escaped my lips as he moved further south with his efforts. Stopping at my nipples he began biting each one. He spends more than enough time on both my nipples before he let go of my hands and moved lower again. He licked a trail down my abdomen and grabbed a hold of my cock as he did so.

I could help but gasp at the sudden grasp of his hands. He started lightly stroking me as he ran his tongue over my navel. Sparks flew as he engulfed my dick once again. The feelings were so powerful it left me breathless. He kept sucking harder and harder making it even tougher for me to catch my breath.

It wasn't long before I was right on the edge and ready to burst. Of course like always Derek stopped and just looked up at me. His mouth was still around the head of my dick. He pulled off completely and a very sadistic grin crept across his face. He grabs my legs behind my knees and lifted them up so my heels were pressing against his shoulders. He leaned forward on his knees and his hard on rubbed right against my ass. He adjusted himself and thrusted in all the way, No lube, no nothing, it was painful but before I could let out a yelp Derek's lips were pressed against my own keeping my quiet. He pulled out and spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times before pushing back in. He picked up speed right away and just kept pushing in to me with more force than before. I couldn't tell how close he was but I was right on the edge.

"Stiles you feel so warm and tight."

All I could do was moan the gruffness in his voice was such a turn on. I reached down to stroke myself only to have my hand slapped away.

"You have to wait till I'm finished with you first" He said in a deep voice again. There would be no way I could hold myself back before he was on edge but I certainly can try.

Derek slowed down and then pulled out leaving me in total confusion before he put my legs down and then proceeded to flip me over. He pulled me to my hands and knees and spit into his hand again and plowed into me.

The roughness was unusual at first but it seemed to make everything ten times hotter. Derek went right back to the incredible pace he was at before and it didn't take long for his grunts to start escalating into growls of pleasure. He was as close as I was now. I knew it wouldn't be much longer and I knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

"Cum for me Derek I want to feel that's hot cum coating my insides." I let out a deep groan after what I said and with that I could feel him start to tense up.

With one finally thrust he started to unload inside me. I felt the warm liquid filling up my insides as it splashed against my inner walls. The feeling of the warmth spreading thru me sent me over the edge and my own seed coated the sheet below me. I could hear and feel Derek behind my panting away the exhaustion finally catching up with him. He pulled out and collapsed next to where I was. I myself had already laid down as well avoiding the puddle that was pooling on my sheets he pulled me in close to him and we just lay there together.


End file.
